This invention relates to automotive repair shops and dealerships, and more particularly to the networking of computerized automotive repair and diagnostic equipment with multiple informational databases and management systems to provide an integrated repair shop environment wherein information may be exchanged between the interconnected equipment, databases, and management systems.
With the ever increasing complexity of modem automobiles, the diagnosis and repair of automobile problems is becoming an ever more burdensome task. Not only must today's automotive technician be familiar with the basic components of an internal combustion engine, vehicle electronics, suspension systems, and wheel components, he must also be capable of utilizing computerized diagnostic and repair equipment to quickly and accurately locate and correct problems. Additionally, today's technicians are faced with an overwhelming variety of vehicles, each with different parts, systems, and features with which the technician must be familiar to effectively diagnose and repair problems.
Even at a dealership exclusively devoted to a single manufacturer's product line, technicians are faced with changes in vehicle systems and designs from one model year to the next. Traditionally, schematics and parts listings for various vehicles are maintained in repair shops on microfilm or in a printed format, bound in large binders and occasionally updated by technical service bulletins from the vehicle manufacturers. These binders are usually contained in a central location apart from the actual working area of the repair shop, and are subject to daily wear and tear. Updates to the binders must be manually inserted, and outdated material removed as appropriate, requiring a certain degree of diligence on the part of the operator for the contents to remain up to date.
A technician repairing a vehicle will often be required to use one set of binders to locate the steps or guidelines to follow for repairing or replacing a particular component, and a second set of binders to locate the appropriate stock numbers for replacement components. Finally, upon the completion of a repair, the technician is required to either write down the repair performed, along with the parts used and prices thereof, or to manually enter this information into a data terminal connected to a central computer system for producing a customer invoice.
Much of the diagnostic and repair equipment employed by technicians in automotive repair shops already provides at least a limited computer processing capability. For example, automotive alignment equipment, engine analyzer machines, and hand-held testers typically incorporate computerized display terminals for aiding the technician in performing his job, and for displaying the results of a completed task. Measuring devices for determining the thickness of brake rotors or drums typically include digital sensors capable of producing highly accurate measurements. These computerized devices are often capable of displaying manufacturer's tolerances and specifications for the vehicle being tested if they are provided with the proper identifying information, such as the vehicle make, model, and year. Traditionally, this information must be entered by the technicians operating each diagnostic and repair machine, leading to a large number of redundant data entry operations. Furthermore, many computerized diagnostic and repair devices from different manufacturers often require the same information to be entered by the operator in different formats.
Much of the data redundantly entered by technicians employing current computerized repair and diagnostic devices is already available in the repair shop's customer files or repair order tracking system. Customer information, including the vehicle make, model, and year is recorded each time a vehicle is brought in for service. This information is used to print out a repair order associated with the vehicle, and for customer billing purposes.
Some existing repair shop systems such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,233 for an "Integrated Automated Vehicle Analysis" issued to Cherrington, et al. attempt to overcome some of the problems described above by providing some interconnection between computerized point-of-sale systems, technician's terminals, and informational databases. However, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,233 is directed towards the standardization of inspection procedures for various vehicle problems, and is accordingly inflexible in its operation. Furthermore, the '233 system fails to fully utilize the available information related to each vehicle undergoing diagnostic procedures or repairs. Technicians employing the '233 system are required to continually re-enter customer data, including the vehicle make, model, and year each time a new diagnostic procedure is begun, and are often restricted to following a hierarchical series of inspection steps or guidelines.
Another repair shop integration system, referred to as the "CAS" system, was implemented on a limited basis by Computer Aided Service, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. The CAS system interconnected a small number of specialized computerized repair and diagnostic devices with a centralized repair shop computer over a commercially available network, using the standard network protocols. This allowed technicians operating the computerized repair and diagnostic devices to retrieve and update repair order information stored on the centralized repair shop computer by remotely accessing the shop computer programs and databases over the network. While providing the appearance of an integrated system, CAS is more accurately described as a remote access system, with a centralized data store for maintaining customer records and information.
From the above, it is apparent that tremendous gains in the efficiency and quality of the diagnosis and repair of automobiles could be achieved through the networking and fully standardized integration of the many computerized repair, diagnostic, and informational systems presently employed in various repair shop procedures.